Hate becomes Love
by Akity
Summary: Sakura's living with a roommate, Syaoran, and they hate each other. Suddenly they fall in love and Syaoran has to go away.What will happen?Read 2 find out![Sowee if this summary sucks it just that i'm not good at it]
1. roommate

Hey! I know that my first story was very stupid and didn't make sense so I decided to remake my story. Sowee! But I made Sakura and Syaoran kiss each other a bit too fast and there was hardly any action so here's my new story. Hope you'll like this one![It has the same topic.  
  
Hate at first then Love Chapter one: Roommate  
  
Sakura was very excited. She was going to move to a new apartment and live on her own! She packed so much stuff that her father was like "Do you really need that? I mean their just stuff!"  
  
"Dad, I'm living on my own and I do need some supplies", Sakura replied as she tried to keep her stuff in her duffel bag. She just can't wait to her new apartment.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I can't believe I'm finally going to live on my own with tons of privacy!" Syaoran said to Eriol as he started packing his stuff. Eriol frowned. "Actually, you're going to get a roommate". "WHAT?!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Tomoyo said that since there is 2 rooms in the apartment, she wanted you to make some room for her friend." Eriol said while he helped Syaoran pack.  
  
"All you ever do is listen to your stupid girlfriend. Don't you ever make decisions on your own?" Syaoran said annoyed. "Are you dissing me?" Eriol asked suddenly angry.  
  
"Maybe" Syaoran replied. At that moment Eriol tackled him.  
  
Ding-dong. 'I wonder who could that be?' Sakura thought to herself as she tried to get through her messy room to the door. "Hey!" a girl with violet hair greeted. "Oh hey Tomoyo. Didn't know you were going to come", Sakura said a little surprised.  
  
"What? Why would I not come to see how you're doing and how your new apartment going to be" Tomoyo said sort of shocked now knowing that her friend didn't even plan to invite her.  
  
"Well anyway, I'm going to the apartment right now. Are you coming" Sakura said as she got her car keys. "Of course! That's what I came for" Tomoyo hollered.  
  
"Nice apartment" Syaoran said as he went into his room and unpacked his things. He later on walked to the couch and turned on the T.V.  
  
"Well, we're here" Sakura excitedly said as the car pulled up into the driveway. The 2 girls went in the building and later on found them selves in front of the apartment. "Here we are", mumbled Sakura.  
  
She opened the door. She was shocked to see a boy about her age sitting on the couch watching T.V. She suddenly yelled "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY."and found that Tomoyo had cut her off. "What are you doing? Can't you see that there's a boy in my apartment" Sakura said angrily, making the apartment sound like hers. "Well I forgot to tell you. You have a roommate." Tomoyo said, not knowing what will happen next. "What?!" Sakura asked angrier then before. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So, how was it? Was it good? Pleaz tell me and review. I would reali like to know what's wrong with my story.I would love to hear all your opinions. 


	2. Hate at first site

Hate at First then Love  
  
Last Chapter  
  
"What are you doing? Can't you see that there's a boy in my apartment" Sakura said angrily, making the apartment sound like hers. "Well I forgot to tell you. You have a roommate." Tomoyo said, not knowing what will happen next. "What?!" Sakura asked angrier then before.  
  
Chapter 2:Hate at first site  
  
{Sakura's Pov}  
  
'I was so mad that I was going to explode. How could Tomoyo not tell me this till the last minute?'  
  
Finally, I broke the silence "Well, fine I'll live with him!"  
  
"Great! I'll go see Eriol now. Later!" Tomoyo replied happily now that Sakura calmed down a little.  
  
{Normal Pov}  
  
Sakura walked in the apartment again. She went up to the boy to greet him.  
  
"Hi. My name's Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said trying not to sound stupid and rude at the same time.  
  
"I'm Syaoran and I don't care what your name is." The boy responded rudely.  
  
'I know I'm going to hate him. How can I live with such an idiot.' Sakura thought.  
  
Sakura went into her room at unpacked all her stuff. She went out to the living room to watch T.V. Just as she was about to get the remote, Syaoran snatched it away from her.  
  
"Hey! I was going to use that!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Well to bad. I got it first."  
  
At this Sakura got really frustrated. She tackled him. They started yanking and kicking each other. No one noticed that the door opened. Tomoyo and Eriol came in. They watched the two wrestle each other.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Eriol finally asked.  
  
They two looked up.  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
Both of them couldn't think of an answer.  
  
"Well, anyway. I came to tell you that me and Eriol are going to this dance and we were looking forward to inviting you two", Tomoyo said changing the subject.  
  
"Okay, I'll come!" both of them replied at once.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at Syaoran. She hated him a lot.  
  
"But you two have to be partners and you can't refuse about coming." Eriol said as he smirks evilly.  
  
"Oh no. My worst night mare" Sakura groaned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was it? Pleaz Review. I need your review 2 c if my story is good. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-D 


	3. Beginning of Love

Hate Becomes Love Last Chapter. "Well, anyway. I came to tell you that me and Eriol are going to this dance and we were looking forward to inviting you two", Tomoyo said changing the subject.  
  
"Okay, I'll come!" both of them replied at once.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at Syaoran. She hated him a lot.  
  
"But you two have to be partners and you can't refuse about coming." Eriol said as he smirks evilly.  
  
"Oh no. My worst night mare" Sakura groaned. Anyway. I will try to make this chapter longer.  
  
Chapter 3: The Dance  
  
"Come on, it won't be that bad", Syaoran said grinning evilly.  
  
He really wanted to aggravate her. 'This would be great' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well don't just stand here! Get dressing already, oh yeah, Sakura, I designed a new dress for you and it would be perfect for this dance." Tomoyo said joyfully, " let's get started. Come with me Sakura."  
  
Sakura obediently followed. When she got Tomoyo started jabbering about how she would look in the dress. Sakura got fed up with this chattering.  
  
"Can you stop talking about how I would look like in the dress and show me it already!"  
  
"OKAY! Chill. Here"  
  
Tomoyo held up the dress. It was pink with Cherry blossoms around the waist. It was one shouldered. It was beautiful. Sakura then quickly got into the dress.  
  
{Syaoran POV} "What is taking them so long!"  
  
"Calm down ok. Girls need to look there best" Eriol said trying to calm me down.  
  
Finally the door opened. There stood a girl with her auburn hair tied up into a bun.  
  
'She looks beautiful in that dress. What a minute, did I just say that? Oh well, she is pretty.'  
  
{Normal POV} Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Will you stop staring at me you pervert!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Why would I be looking at you? I'm looking at you because you're so revolting in that dress that it makes me want to throb!"  
  
"Well then, STOP STARING AT ME!"  
  
"Fine I will since you look so hideous anyway".  
  
Syaoran had said that but he never meant it. She was very attractive. They all got out to Eriol's yellow Lamborghini Diablo. Everyone was silent. Finally, they arrived at this big ballroom with crystal doors. The whole place was crowded with people. The whole room was silver with a little disco light.  
  
"Wow. This place is unbelievable" Sakura assumed.  
  
Sakura started exploring around. While she was doing that she bumped into a young man. He had spiky blonde hair and the cutest face she ever saw.  
  
"S-S-Sorr-ry" Sakura said as she blushed furiously.  
  
"It's ok, by the way my name is Luke" the young man retorted.  
  
'Oh my god, he has the cutest face and a hot voice!' Sakura thought.  
  
"Um. My name is Sakura"  
  
"Hey you want to dance?"  
  
"I would love to!" {Tomoyo, Eriol, & Syaoran} As Luke and Sakura danced, the two of them hadn't notice that Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were watching them. Eriol and Tomoyo looked very disappointed while Syaoran felt very envious. He went crimson.  
  
{Sakura & Luke} After the dance, Sakura and Luke went out into the garden. [A/N: Sorry I hadn't tell you about the garden] They both sat on the bench. Luke put his arm around her shoulder. Sakura face turned crimson.  
  
"I want to just ask you. Are you free tomorrow night?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Well, yeah"  
  
"Well I am free tomorrow night"  
  
"Great I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 okay?"  
  
"Kay"  
  
Luke gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left. Sakura's heart beaten.  
  
'Oh my god, did he just ask me out? I can't believe it!'  
  
Sakura raced out of the garden, but she didn't notice that someone was spying on them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So how was it? PLEAZ REVIEW!!!! If you want to know what will happen next. Pleaz review and I will continue! I was joking. I'll continue. ^.~ 


End file.
